Bitter Sweet Revenge
by Birds of Prey
Summary: The Legend of Barkeu' was nothing but a simple revengeful curse Pegasus cast to get revenge on Yugiboy and his friends but unfortunately for Peggy, his first intentions always seems to get used by fate...The curse may turn into a 'unexpected blessing'...
1. The Curse

"HAHAHAHAH MUHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!"  
  
A tall and dark but attractive woman stared at Pegasus with an ill hidden look of disgust. "Will you stop that, you sound like a nutcase sir". "How can I?! I'm about to have my revenge on those fools! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
The lady rolled her eyes as she continued to stew the potion. "It's amazing how there the fools if they're the ones who ruin you as you say they did"  
  
Peggy imminently stopped laughing. "Hush up or I'll send you back to the shadow realm...and should you be finished by now?"  
  
The women placed her hands on her hips as she turned to face Pegasus with another glare. "First of all I'm not your pet; second, you CANNOT send me back to the shadow realm because I'm a demon; And third I'm going as quickly as I can so you best keep your mouth shut until I say so", she hissed coldly.  
  
"But one thing you said is false, I do own you", Peggy clucked as he pulled a crystal pendent with sparking black dust inside from under his shirt. The women went from pale to white as her black eyes filled with fear. For a split second she forgot that Pegasus was carrying her soul.  
  
"Now, now." taunted Pegasus as he placed the pendent back under his shirt." If you be a good little girl and if the curse is successful I'll be a gentleman and give you your freedom...But if you fail me", Pegasus hissed in a low voice. "I will not be merciful...So let's do the best we can shall we sorceress?"  
  
*HISSSSSSSS!*  
  
The potion boils and hisses angrily as it began to sparkle a bright teal. "It's ready", whispered the demoness as she took a metal spoon and dipped a large portion out and began to put a little in 6 cups containing hair or other stuff. The last two stone cups hand but spells written inside with a few extra ingredients.  
  
Finally placed down the spoon and picked up an old crumpled stonish spell book as she walked to the center of the room. She stood on a Wiccan star as she as began to chant a spell in Egyptian. The Wiccan star and the teal liquid from the cups glowed bright till it was a blinding sight.  
  
Then finally she chanted the remainder of the spell in English when the bright light faded.  
  
"Light and Hope will burn bright and proud  
  
Within the cold mortal heart  
  
Miracles and Purity, powers combined  
  
To create the greatest innocence of all  
  
The Dawn of a new life will come anew  
  
New lives shall reborn with long  
  
To help start the miracle and love shall flow  
  
The guardians may find it hard  
  
To believe for the heart might not be there  
  
As well as the will to strive  
  
But they will learn to love with all thy heart  
  
The Power and Wonder will be unstoppable  
  
Evil will cist, the children will rein across  
  
The darkness forever destroying it at once  
  
May thee be blessed to live and complete"  
  
Wind picked up again to form a slivery tornado around the women then disappeared, leaving Peggy dumfounded and furious.  
  
"I thought I told you to curse them!!! Not bless them!!!!!!!!!!!!", he roared with his face going red with rage. "I did curse them", replied the women with a smile as she placed the gnarled book back on the shelf  
  
"I used one of the most oldest and...err-amusing ones that will have you laughing and granding my freedom in the process"  
  
"Then tell me", hissed Pegasus. His patience was starting to run thin.  
  
The demoness laughed and told him everything in French. When she finished Peggy could only stare at her then burst out laughing like a manic. "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!", he managed to gasp continuously threw laughs. "That's brilliant! The ultimate pay back!!!!!!!!! HA! HA!-"  
  
Then he stopped. "What about the spirit of the ring and the millennium puzzle? Do they-"  
  
"Yes sir, they defiantly get their equal share, hahhahhahahahaha. And one more thing, you can see them any day or night going threw there pr- or torment threw this mirror", the women grinned handing Pegasus a black and sliver mirror.  
  
Peggy took the mirror and giggled like a little boy at Christmas time. "This is rich! Yokica, I now give you permission to go anywhere and do anything you please expect leaving this world. I will only grant your freedom when I see Yugi and his little friends' get there's".  
  
"Yes sir", sighed the women. She wanted complete freedom but it couldn't be helped. At least she was free enough to travel the world for 9 months with anyone bugging her. "See yah in 8 and 1/2 months", she called as she disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Yes, indeed", replied Pegasus as he left the 500 year old dungeon with the enchanted mirror in his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*GAME SHOP  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the city of Domino. The sky was the clearest blue and the clouds were puffy and white as cotton. The sun was bright and warmed everything with its touch and a certain trio-colored haired boy stretched in bed as he felt the sun coming from the window.  
  
When he stretched he thought he 'felt' someone, Yugi sweatdroped as he heard a soft snore coming from behind his back. Come to think of it he felt coolish-warm breath upon his neck. Yugi shivered, his first reaction was to kick hard and run for the door.  
  
But something inside told him 'no...don't do it, just look behind you'. Yugi gulped as he quickly turned around to come face to face with glossy violet eyes; a person who look just like him! Both sets of eyes fluttered wide and looked at each other for a brief second before. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Yugi and Yami screamed, springing back and falling off both sides of the bed.  
  
"Ya-a-Yami! Is that you?",Yugi breathed as he got off the floor facing his darker self.  
  
"I-I guess so" Yami replied as he stood up.  
  
"But should you be all ghostly like? Kind of in a see-through form?"  
  
"Well I should..."  
  
"What are you doing?", asked a baffled Yugi when he saw Yami picking up scissors from his desk and began to sharpen it with a leather belt." Testing" . "?...Yami???". When the blade was sharp enough, Yami gently sliced a small area on his hand. "YAAAAMMMMMIIII!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!", Yugi screeched as he ran up to him trying to snatch the scissors back.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! It's okay! I'm not trying to comment sudice, I just seeing if I'm alive!"  
  
Yugi stared at Yami. "Don't scare me like that! There're easier and safer ways to know!"  
  
"I Know Yugi and I'm sorry but blood and physical pain are the quickest way to know-"  
  
"Do you bleed?", asked Yugi as he lowered Yami's hand. A little bit of blood trickled down the side. By exmainzeing the hand the cut was light and small, no more than possible kitchen accident of such. "Does it hurt?". "Yes, I suppose I'm alive again-but ho-"  
  
*RIINNGGG!!*  
  
Ranged the phone. Yugi ran down stairs to answer it. "Hullo, Mutou residence"  
  
"Yu-Yugi is that you?!"  
  
"Ryou?! What's wrong?"  
  
"I-it's my Yami...he's lose!"  
  
"He's WHAT?!"  
  
"He's gone! There was this bright light and now we're into to separate people! A-And he ran off!"  
  
"Did he tell you were he was going?"  
  
"No, but I don't think it's serious, but my concern is how did this happened in the first place? Do you have any ideas? Is Yami free too, or it's just my luck?"  
  
"Naw, I was hoping you could have enlighten me, Yami seems to have his own body too, how did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know, but this is really starting to freak me out"  
  
"Look just stay calm, if Bakura causes too much trouble or abuses you I'll just sent Yami over to kick his butt"  
  
"Oh thanks for volunteering my name", came Yami's voice as he emerged from the stairway.  
  
"Call be back as soon as Bakura shows up okay?"  
  
"Okay, thanks Yugi and tell Yami congrats on being alive again"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*10 WEEKS LATERS (I feel like skipping ahead)  
  
Yami is standing at the counter taking two arsines for his headache "Man, if this is living, please kill me again".  
  
"Sure", Yugi whispered as he sat down at the dining room table looking pale and had very glossy eyes. Despite of the headache Yami noticed. "Are you alright Abiou, you look very ill. Have you taken sick again?"  
  
"Yeah, I threw up again this morning. Still having headaches?"  
  
"All the time", Yami complained as he began to rub his temple. "I always had sinuses pressure and headaches but this insane!"  
  
"Yeah I kn-"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yami turned to see Yugi with his hands over his mouth and running full speed into the bathroom.  
  
*BLEECH!*  
  
Yami winced. He hated his hikari being sick. Maybe it was the stomach flu? It was going around a week ago at school. 'I'll make Yugi some herbal tea-'  
  
*RIINNNGGG!!!!*  
  
The phone ranged piercing Yami's thoughts as he answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Yami", the voice sounded sickly and tried. "Joey?", Yami questioned.  
  
"Yah it's me. I just call to say I'm dying and you were a great friend, tell Yugi that he was too-"  
  
"Cut the crap Joe, I'm sure you just got the school's stomach flu. Come over and I'll make you some tea to help your condition".  
  
"See yah in a bit"  
  
"Bye Joseph"  
  
Yami clicked the phone off and began to walk back to the sink.  
  
*RIIINNNNGGGGGG!*  
  
"Hello?", asked Yami as he turned around and answered the phone again. "Hi- ow...", moaned Tristan over the phone.  
  
"Tristan? What's wrong!?"  
  
"Re--r-Really b-bad cramps-(hisses) And d-Duke is hav-having them t-too."  
  
Yami was silent for a second. "Man the stomach flu is going around bad. Come over and I'll make you and Duke some herbal tea"  
  
"T-thanks we'll be o-over soon"  
  
"Kay, see yeah"  
  
*Click*  
  
*RINNNNNGGGGG!*  
  
Yami looked at the phone for a sec before hissing a small 'damn'. "What?"  
  
"Yu--Yami! This is Moukba,You gotta help me!"  
  
"What? What's' wrong?!"  
  
"My Big Brother is really starting to freak me out! It started when last night when I told him he looked different...weirdly he amussed I meant fat. Then he went on crying like a baby saying I was mean and so was everyone else today. Then he ran up to his room and locked himself inside! He even missed work! He never does that!!!"  
  
"Ok, OK Calm down! Me and Yugi will be over shortly, for now stay put"  
  
Moukba sobbed quietly. "Okay come as soon as you can, good-bye"  
  
"Bye Moukba, see yah in an hour." *CILCK!*  
  
*RIIINNNNGGGGG* Yami looked at the phone in his hands wondering to crush it or not.  
  
"Hello", Yami breath as calmly as he could.  
  
"Hello? Yami?"  
  
"Yah, Ryou is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Can you make one of your herbal teas for Bakura and me? We've been a little sick lately. I think it's the stomach flu."  
  
"I know", sighed Yami. "Everyone seems to have it. Come over and I'll give a you enough to last you for two days-"  
  
"Yami? Are you still there? Yam!?"  
  
Yami dropped the phone as he ran to the bathroom door. Thankfully Yugi just came out allowing Yami to sprawled bye as he shut the door behind him.  
  
*PPUUUUKKKKEEEEE!*  
  
"HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?! YAMI?!"  
  
Yugi saw the phone on the floor and picked it up. "hello?"  
  
"Yugi? what happend to Yami?"  
  
"He had to throw up"  
  
"Man, what is happening to us?", sighed Ryou as he heard Bakura swearing in the background about his aching feet.  
  
"I don't know Ryou but I gotta feeling that this is much more than the flu".  
  
"Yeah, I know what mean"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE IN A PRIVATE PLANE OVER THE ATLANTIC OEAN  
  
Peggy meanwhile was watching everything in his enchanted mirror.  
  
"HeheheheheheHahahahahahaha! So it begins. I think I'm going to enjoy this...hmmm...I wonder if I could place this on DVD?"  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
BrightstarKnight: So that's the beginning. I would have wrote more but I think it was getting a little long so I stopped. If you guys like it I'll have part 2 up by the end of this week.  
  
A few point outs. Only MALE Yugioh characters are pregnant, no females expect 'one'. And I may call Yami Bakura Zork instead because it's his real Egyptian name. In one or two chapters, this story will become rated R for mature context so please no readers under 10. Okay that's about it REVIEW PLEASE! - Tell me what you liked or hated 


	2. Realization part 1 of 2

I just want to thank my readers & reviewers for being patient and considerate. These last few months have been so stressful!!!-school, relationships, teachers, projects, test, chores, family, essays (for 4 freakin' classes!), Final exams, bomb threats (I'm serious about that), and now through the summer-babysitting 5 times a week!  
  
Yami: (Looks nervous) Just inhale slowly and back away from the keyboard-  
  
BrightstarKnight: NOOO! I must finish 4th chapter!!!!  
  
Bakura:(holding a tranquillizer) Well you won't be today.

BK: (Passes out)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: REALIZATION--PART. 1 OF 2

* * *

After Yugi got off the phone; he headed upstairs to use the other bathroom since Yami was vomiting downstairs. When he was searching through the cabinets for stomach medicine when a little box caught his attention. A pregnancy test kit? Yugi frowned wondering why they have a box like that in the house.  
  
"Oh yah". Joey was sick on April fools day and the gang gave him a test saying if it was pink your dying if it was blue, you'll live. Joey took the test and came out screaming 7 minutes later holding a pink stick. That was pretty hilarious. But NOW could it be possible? Yugi shook his head he was being so damn stupid...or was he?  
  
Yami finally emerged from the bathroom, moaning. "Now I feel like I'm dying" 'For the past three weeks I've been sick and throwing up so has Yugi, and the others ... I going to the doctor tomorrow afternoon, this is getting insane'. Yami walked into the kitchen.  
  
'Well I should start making up that herbal tea'  
  
In the upstairs bathroom across the house 15 minutes later, Yugi meanwhile was looking at a small plastic strip in horror. He didn't' want to believe it...couldn't believe it! But the little blue strip wasn't lying or going away, and he knew his life was changed forever, if this wasn't a sick joke. He was pregnant! But how, he's a guy?!  
  
Of course there could have been a glen in the test but for some strange reason Yugi knew it was true. "YAAAMMMMMIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami came running into the bathroom at full speed.  
  
"WHAT?! Where's the fire?!" 

"Here" Yugi whimpered as he shoved a plastic stick into Yami's hands. "Pee on it and wait 5 to 7 minutes." Yami looked at Yugi as if he was crazy. "You screamed as if you were dying and now you want be to take a pregnancy test?! Why would you even get an idea like that to test me?"

Yugi sighed and looked away as he numbly held up his blue stick. At that inset Yami looked like he was going to faint any second. "Oh my Ra...Please tell me yo- you---that's not yours". Yugi shook his head. "It's mine and somehow I know it's true...I can sense it--please take the test"

Yami nodded slowly as he continued to look Yugi in the eyes. He saw fearful and anxious violet eyes staring back at him. "It'll be okay Yugi, somehow it wil-"

DIINNGG-DOONNGG!

The door bell rang and Yami gasped. "The guys! I forgot to tell you that they were coming over for herbal tea-"

"I'll take care of them, you take that test and I'll come back in 10 minutes", Yugi said hastily as he left the bathroom. "The tea is on the stove!", called Yami as he closed the bathroom door behind Yugi.

DIINNGG-DOONNGG!

"Coming!" called Yugi as he reached the bottom of the stairs and almost tripped over Yami bunny slippers. Yugi opened the back door. "Hey guys!" said Yugi cheerfully.

"Hi Yugi"

"Hey Yug!"

"What's up"

"How yah doing?"

"Hey bud"

"Good afternoon"

"Come on in, I'll fix the tea and you guys just take a seat in the living room"

The guys walked into the Living while Yugi prepared the tea. After getting everyone settled Yugi returned to the upstairs bathroom to check on Yami.

Yugi knocked on the bathroom door gently. "Yami?" he whispered. No answer. "Yami? Answer me" Yugi called again. A small sob came threw the door that said "come in". Yugi opened the door impudently to see Yami sitting on the clothes hamper with his arms wrapped around his midsection and his eyes glazed with fear and doubt.

"It's positive isn't it?", Yugi asked sympathetically. Yami shivered. "I can't believe this is happening...what I'm I going to do? What are -we- going to do?." Yugi hugs Yami gently. "We'll think of something."

"Yugi, If we're pregnant that means the others are too"

"I Know Yami, I know"

"Should we test them right away?"

Yugi nodded as he got out five P.G test from the box. "Right away. I'll pretend that I'm doing an extra credit assignment for Miss. Ackerns on the accuracy of pregnancy test and I need them to do a survey"

"Hey good call. Oh, by the way we need to go over Kabia's, he been acting strange too."

Yugi slapped his right hand over his face. "Oh god--what next!"

"I know, this situation goes deeper than you can imagine." Yami sighed as he left the bathroom. "Well let's go test them".

* * *

1 HOURS LATER AT THE MUTO RESIDENCE 

"I can't believe this" Tristan whimpered as he starred at his blue strip, then he notice Yugi and Yami headed toward the door. "Hey where are you two going?"

"We're going to Kabia's, he's acting weird too."  
  
"Muhahahahahahahha!" Joey laughed "I guess Kabia's' knocked up too He-he"

* * *

THE KABIA MANSION 

Sobbing and wails seemed to fill every corner of the mansion as Moukba, Yugi and Yami walked up the stairs. "Man this is weird", Yugi breathed as they reached the third floor.  
  
"What is? I always told you that Seto is mentally unstable and would crack up someday", Yami replied simply as he stretched his arms. "M-My brothers' crazy?" asked Moukba looking a little scared as he continued to show the way down the halls.  
  
"No he isn't Moukba", Yugi reassured, and then gave Yami an angry stare.  
  
Yami shut up and stop saying stuff like that, what's wrong with you?   
  
Yami touched his stomach for a brief second. My hormones are wacked-- besides that, Seto was my cousin in the ancient past so I know when he's cracked.  
  
Yugi eyes when wide. ... ... ... I didn't know you two were related-  
  
"Here we are", Moukba sighed as he cautiously knocked on the door. "Uh, Seto it's me Moukba-"  
  
"Go away!!!" came a cry from behind the door. Moukba cringed. "Bro-"  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!!"  
  
"Seto!" Yugi called hitting the door with his fist. "Come off it! What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" Seto sobbed as he continued to shout. "First I had to get up at 5:00 in the morning, and then drive to work in traffic, work my ass off as people grumbled about worthless date lines!! Go threw heavy ass again traffic then finally get home and then there's my brother telling me I'm fat!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Man I should have brought my video camera"  
  
"That's mean Yami, that's really mean"  
  
Moukba shooked his head in frustration. "Look set your not fat okay?! You're really, uh-thin!!!"  
  
Suddenly the crying had stopped and the door opened. There stood a teary- eyed Seto Kabia with sparking wet cheeks and pale blue PJ's. "You don't think I'm fat?"  
  
"No I don't", Moukba sighed with relief. "Will you com out now?"  
  
Seto looked heisted. "For Lunch?" asked Yami quickly, hoping he would take the bait. "Yah", Seto whispered as he came out of the room.  
  
Yugi stepped in front of the Kabia brothers. "Hey could you two be part of my survey?"  
  
"Sure", Moukba grinned.  
  
Still a bit moody Seto answered "Whatever"  
  
"Great, I need both of you to take this stick, go in the bathroom and pee on it and then wait 5 to 7 minutes", replied Yugi as he handed them the strips.  
  
Seto raised his eyebrows but Moukba just shouted 'okay' before going into a nearby bathroom. "This sounds awfully like a pregnancy test", Seto hissed with his eyes narrowing.  
  
Yugi and Yami looked nervous. "Look, could you please just do it"  
  
Seto just rolled his eyes before going into a nearby bathroom. Yami snorted. "And you thought I was moody"

* * *

Meanwhile the lads were waiting at Yugi's house. Tristan and Bakura were throwing up in the bathrooms; Ryou was making a triple decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Duke was laying out on the sofa with a rag on his face; moaning for death and Joey was eating an entire box of salty crackers while watching the clock..  
  
"Man Yug and Yami been gone for a while. I hope they're alright".  
  
"I'm sure they are", Ryou smiled contently as he sat down in a chair next to Joey. Joey blinked.  
  
"Were you just making a sandwich?"  
  
"Yah, and I just ate it", Ryou chuckled looking at surprised Joey's face. "I know I haven't been myself lately and I really believe we are pregnant----But my fear is with WHAT?"  
  
"That's my point" Joey shivered. We could be having aliens and wouldn't even know until it's too late!"  
  
"Don't talk about stuff like that!" Duke moaned in agony. "The last thing I need to be is paranoid-huh? IIEEEEEEEEEEE!- HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"  
  
"What Duke?!"  
  
A tall man walked into the room. He was wearing indigo robes with sliver trimmings, his purple hair was thick and beautiful that waved to his shoulders. He had tanned skin that was smooth and his eyes were a brilliant red as a rose. "I'm sorry to disturb you all while you were comprehending was has taken place today. You all just discovered that your pregnant correct?" 

Joey gulped. "Yah why?"

* * *

Moukba then Seto came out of the two bathrooms. Moukba, to Yugi's relief, given him a pink stick and Seto gave his 'blue' stick to Yugi which almost had Yami cracking up. 

Yami! Yugi hissed through his link. This is serious! He's pregnant!

Oh like I'm not?- The Seto Kabia in Parenthood? Ha!

God I feel so sorry for your kid--Yami straighten up

Heh-he, okay, okay I'll stop

How are we going to tell him he's pregnant? And if we do will he believe us?

Knowing Kabia-boy he won't believe us until he gets fat and feels a baby kick

Just then Yugi shuddered.

???What? What's wrong?

...When you said kabiaboy...it reminded me of Pegasus

Yami snorted You mean that old one eyed crocodile?

He-he yeah that old crocodile-

"Uh guys?", Moukba asked looking puzzled.

Yami and Yugi focused their eyes on Moukba. "It's nothing Moukba..um..Thank you for taking part in our survey you were loads of help to us", Yami smiled to Moukba. "Your welcome!"

The purple haired man suddenly appeared infornt the four. Everyone was dumbfounded but Moukba swelled with anger. "How in the heck did you get past security? Get out of this house right now before you go to jail for trespassing!"

"Moukba, Moukba", sighed the Man. "That's all you got to say to an old friend?"

Moukba eyes wide when wide. "Ken???"

The Man nodded. "Yes, but we have to talk later. For now Yugi, Yami, Seto and I will return to the the Muto's home to discuss our situation."

"Our what?" Seto began in a suspicious tone.

Yugi chuckled nervously. "Remember that test I gave you and it came out positive? Well your pregnant...for real."

Seto stood there immobile like a statue. The purple head man cleared his throat. "Well as I said earlier. We must go and I'll talk to all of you at one time."

Without another word the man grabbed the three boys by the hands and they disappeared into thin air, leaving Moukba behind. "Damn, I hate being 12"

* * *

Yami: (Holds up a note and is reading what I wrote earlier before being knoked out) Sorry for rushing the end of this chapter but it was getting old so I rushed and I'll have part two up soon as I can. Review please and be honesty of how you felt about it.--Love Brightstar Knight. 

Bakura: But wasn't she suppose to answer those review questions this from the readers?

Yami: (Shrugs) I guess she'll do it next chapter since you knocked her out.


	3. Realization part 2 of 2

BK: Here's part two folks! And I know the begging part of this is a little off from the last one so just bear with me please.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: REALIZATION--PART. 2 OF 2

* * *

"Kenny?" Seto gaped.  
  
"Yes, it's been 10 years my friend" replied the man grinning. "It's been a long time since I seen you and your baby brother".  
  
Joey scratches his shaggy blond head in confusion. "Hey would you mind filling me in here? What's going on? Who's that guy and how come he can disappear and reappear and stuff like that?!"  
  
"Well", Ken began uneasily moving strands of purple hair back behind his ear. "My name is Kenueal I'm a childhood friend of Seto's and if you deeply want to know how I disappear and reappear, and transport people through dimensions and-"  
  
"Yah, yah. That's all very nice but just say what you are already, I gotta feelin' your not exactly human" Joey whined grumpily.  
  
Kenueal shakes his head in an amused way. "Fine I'm a 5000 year-old demon who is an educated Witch Doctor and I came to offer my services and guidance to you all—especially to you Seto and my pharaoh Atemu"  
  
Yugi started at Yami. "That's your real name and you knew it the entire time?" Yami nodded sheepishly. Yugi gave Yami a hurt look. "Why you never told me?"  
  
"Well you know now"  
  
Yugi scowled as he hit Yami on the arm, hard. Yami hissed in pain rubbing his arm. "Did you have to hit me that hard?" Yugi didn't answer. He just stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms angrily. 'Man' Yami thought. 'Those hormones are starting to go to his head as ready'.  
  
"Anyhow why are you here to serve us for?" asked Yami questionably.  
  
Kenny sighed as if he didn't want to tell the truth. "My cushion Yokura, the poor soul, is in the pay of Pegasus. H-He came to the never words and used a spell to capture her soul in a pendant a-n-and if she doesn't do what he says h-h-he'll send her straight to the darkest part of the shadow realm forever or even hell—o-or destroy her immortal soul!"  
  
Kenueal flinched and shivered after he finished. "She's also the one who casted the spell to make you pregnant-"  
  
"WHAT??!!!" everyone shouted at the same time. Curses and threats were also made clearly around the room.  
  
"Okay I had some pity for her because who knows what that freak of nature will do to her, but then you tell me she's reasonable for this?!"  
  
"Yah, you can just back off man, I'll get help from my mom and just-"  
  
"Go to the doctor?" Ken asked irritably. The crowd remained silent.  
  
"Look, no one or the doctors in their right mind are going to believe you guys are pregnant-- And if someone finds out your pregnant, the media will have a field day telling the world about it and you and your children will never be left alone for the rest of ya'll life"  
  
A scared eerie feeling came over the group expect Seto. He just simply rolled his eyes. "I can easily get a private abortion"  
  
Kenueal shook his head 'no'. Seto eyes then when wide with fear. "What do you mean no?!"  
  
"These pregnancies were conceived by magic and mortal modern techniques can't destroy the life that was created.  
  
"But who's the other parent? These kids are made up two people right?! Then how come we studs are stuck with bearing too?!"  
  
"The children are made with your soul mates' DNA so there can be life. Sperm and a sperm is quite impossible to create life, don't you think gentlemen? It's sperm and an egg that makes a child and in this situation fertilization has acquired and life has began to grow into a hopefully healthy child or children"  
  
"Whoa, let's back up Doc...are you saying some of us can have twins?!" Joey hollered.  
  
Ken nodded to Everyone's displeasure. "There's a chance for anything, even triplets."  
  
"OH GOD NO!" Bakura cried out fainting in his abiou arms. "O dear", Ryou grunted as he was able to swing his darker half on the couch besides him. Yami meanwhile laughed privately in his mind. 'That would be something if that tomb thief has 3 babies just like him...who I'm I kidding? God help us all!'  
  
"The pregnancy will also last 12 months-"  
  
"WHHAATT????!!!!!!!!!???!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed at the same time.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"The children have magical abilities and it'll take longer to fully develop their mental states and powers".  
  
Tristan slapped his forehead. "Damn this is insane"  
  
Yugi rubbed his shoulders uneasily and looked straight up into Kenueal's face. "Kenueal, if your sincere on this whole situation; I gladly thank you for helping us".  
  
Ken nodded. "You have my word, I shall protect you all. It's destiny that I'm one of the guardians and I shall do my best to protect thou. I will inform the other Guardians and I will meet you all again in 2 month. Till then stay low and continue as if nothing was different. And Kabia, It was nice seeing you again after all these years". In a blink of an eye, Kenueal disappeared leaving the group confused.  
  
Duke blinked twice. "What legend?"  
  
"And what other guardians?" Yugi asked in a worried voice. "And why do we need them to protect us--who ever they are?"

* * *

BRIGTHSTAR KNIGHT: (Me sitting in a comer in shame) Sorry again for leaving you guys hanging -I'm such an evil person sometimes SIGH and don't mean to be.  
  
Bakura: Are you crazy?! I love your dark side!!!! Let it swallow you whole!!!!!!!! And become my evil queen!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BK: Okay....when he had those ideas?  
  
Yami: (Shakes head) He's a baka—ignore him. And make sure I don't have twins please?  
  
BK :( grins evilly) since you asked so nicely, I will make sure you WON'T have twins-he he 

Yami: (Looks nervous) I don't like the way she's looking at me

BK: Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Guardians

CHAPTER 4: The Guardians

* * *

After leaving the pregnant parents, Kenueal instantly when to inform the other guardians. The duel monsters of the shadow realm have been watching constantly for the blessing of Barkeu to accrue and now it has finally happened. With Raamah resurrected by Seth and Sekhmet, action had to be taken.

Going to the elder dark magician sage was the first thing he had to do. The leader of the spellcasters was the wisest duel monster in the whole shadow realm as well as the oldest. All other types looked up to him for advice so hopefully all creatures will combine forces.

"I thought you perished or something", the dark magician sage chucked with a grin as Kenueal appeared right infront of him in the magician's throne room. "I can't remember the last time you stayed away for more than a century. Tell me old friend, what news you bear to us?"

Kenueal bowed his head respectfully to the elder magician. "Wise one, I bear news of great importance. The legend of Barkeu had come to pass my lord. The children will be born by next summer."

The sage raised himself half way out his chair. "You are certain?"

"My mind has no doubts."

"Excellent!" the old man cheered. "This is wonderful! Who are the parents? I know that two of them are possibly Yugi and Atemu."

"You're correct. The other names are Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Malik, Charles and Takara."

"Gracious! But there are only 13 children. Where is the other 3?"

"He is too young to bear the twins for now my lord. They will come later in time."

"What of the last one?" asked the sage sitting back in his chair.

"Ishizu is with child. Her husband's fate has already been decided which grieves me to say."

The sage's eyes sorrowed for a brief second before regaining his posture. "I will send Eboni to assist her. The witch of the black forest is a skilled healer and sorceress."

"Raamah is on the move again my lord. You know what that means" Ken continued. "She needs a haven till her child is born. I suggest we bring all the parents together in one location so we can secure them all."

"Aye", the sage agreed. "That would be the best. Most of the parents are already located in Domino so we'll just gather the other four and board them among the others."

Kenueal sighed mentally with relief in his mind, it seemed everything was going to work out alright. "Ishizu and Malik are still in Egypt awaiting further instructions. The other two are currently in Rome and America, believing they have some sort of stomach flu."

The sage stood up from his throne and held out his hand, a black staff hovered right into his hand. "Action will be taken immdently we cannot risk this evil to destroy the destine ones."

The Dark magician sage began to slowly walk down the long hallway and Kenueal walked along beside him. "I will call for an meeting with the other leaders and we'll decide what needs to be done. Kenueal after we debate with the others, return to Ishizu and Malik with my top guards. You must keep them safe at ALL cost. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Meanwhile in a golden chamber in the underworld, a meeting was being held by the gods. They debated over the 'chosen ones' and what should be done. At the end they decided that they would leave all responsibilities to the duel monsters of the shadow realm. Trying not to show the devious smirks of joy on their lips, Seth and Sekhmet stood up to leave.

"Very well and best hopes for the children" said Sekhmet said with false emotion before disappearing from the chamber. Seth threw a cruel smile at the remaining gods. "Let's hope the bastards live long enough to fulfill their destiny."

The gods glared at Seth's back as he exited the chamber. Not sensing Seth's or Sekhmet's presence anymore they began the REAL meeting. "There up to something" Isis hissed quietly.

"Horus just rolled his eyes at his mother. "Like they had _never_ been up to something. Their always doing something sort of destruction."

"I'm glad he didn't tell him of our plans" commented Bastet the cat goddess. She glared when she heard Anubis snort under his breath at her statement. Dogs and cats never get along she guessed. "I just wish you stop criticizing positive facts" she whispered calmly to Anubis.

"I just wish you shut up" Anubis snarled. "Its bad enough I'm a slave in my own hell-but now I have to listen to the likes of you? I rather demolish myself into nothingness. Why don't you just go some where and choke up hairballs fluffy"

"How dare you!" began Bastet. She hated it when people called her 'fluffy' all because of her white fur.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Osiris, finally getting fed up with the rows of Anubis and Bastet.

"We came here to discuss the fate of our asses and you wish to bicker and argue among yourselves?!!!!!!! FOOLS!!!!!!! These children must be kept safe! So-SHUT UP!!!!!!"

All the gods looked at Osiris with shocked faces, but remained silent. Taking a few breaths to calm his rage Osiris continued. "I had foreseen that the duel monsters of the shadow realm has already taken action to protect the children and we now know who is behind the murders of the future, we must include ourselves in this."

All the gods nodded and Osiris continued. "As you knew along, Seth and Sekhmet wants the children dead. They will be ruthless and will not suffer to see the kings and Queens of Earth to return to their thorn."

Ma'at, the god of judgment, narrowed his eyes in thought. "But I thought these children had magical abilities, so wouldn't Seth or Sekhmet want the power?"

Osiris nodded. "They do want their powers-- that's what I think. After absorbing their energies they will surly destroy them."

"But the pregnancies". Thon, the god of wisdom began. "Their is a barrier that Shields and protects the young when within their carriers womb. Things can be done to break the force field but what worries me most is that they will able to absorb powers at separate times through out the pregnancy and at other times are not."

"I know. It will be an advantage and disadvantage to both sides" Isis agree sadly. Who knows when and how they will strike."

"We know one good thing" Horus said happily. "Those unborn kids are like my sexy wife preforming on my birthday--- HOT chilly whilly spices OW!"

All the god sweat dropped and stared wide eye at him. Osiris rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Horus, stay on subject please!"

Laughing softly Horus continued. "Sorry pops. Anyway these children extremely powerful and can take care of themselves and their parents you know and it's kind of scary."

"That's true" Thon agreed. "But we can't leave them completely unprotected. I suggest we leave Sekhmet and Seth's minions to our servants and the Duel monsters of the shadow realm and we fight Seth and Sekhmet directly. A fair god to god fight."

"But they're never fair" Bastet whined quietly.

Anubis chuckled mischievous all of a sudden with his eyes glowing a bright red. "_Who says anyone plays fair_?" he said in a sneaky voice.

The other gods raised heads to look at him. Thon looked puzzled for a second but then he broke off into a wicked smile. Him and Anubis exchanged a glance and began to chuckle like twins boys who didn't get caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

The other gods became angry at this suspense. "Tell us what your plan is already" Osiris growled angrily. Hating to be clueless for anything.

Thon had a pleasurable look upon his face. "For our plan to work, we need the book of Amun-Re my lord"

* * *

Meanwhile a small group of the top spellcaster duel monsters where in the mountain territory of the shadow realm, informing the Dragon monsters about the Legend of Barkeu.

"NO!" roared a blue eyes white dragon. "I WILL NEVER ALLOW MYSELF TO BOW TO TWO BASTARD CHILDREN OF A SIMPLE MORTAL!!!!!!"

"It's not your decision to make Draco!" the dark magician sage called to the dragon. "You are Seto's soul monster, and now his unborn children's, so you here are authorized to protect and serve them!"

"Never! I do not owe my alliance to anyone!" Draco hissed threw his teeth.

A young dark magician stepped in front of the dragon with a grand scowl on his face. "Have you heard nothing of what Master Eriukn said?! You owe your services to Seto Kabia and his children! So suck it up and be the leader your supposed to be!!!"

Draco bellowed a mighty roar filled with pure rage, hate and anger that shook the entire mountain range. And scared the living day lights out of his dragon minions behind him, the young dark magician, dark magician girl and Kenueal. But the elder Magician sage held his ground and raised himself to his full height with the staff in his left hand illuminating a beautiful but dangerous glow.

In a firm steady voice he said. "Do _NOT_ test me Draco for I will bear no mercy for you if you're foolish enough to strike. You may be the Master of Dragons but you still have much to learn. On a personal addition, I'm sure your father would be highly disappointed in you of how you're rejecting your true soul master."

"I had enough!" Draco glared and turned to his minions. "Let's go! This meeting is over!" Without another word, Draco took off into the sky. All of the other dragons followed him expect a Harpies pet dragon. She turned to the elder magician. "I apologize for my lord's behavior sir" she said with her voice dripping with honesty and sadness. "He just haven't been himself lately."

The Sage nodded. "Thank you Skiai, but it's not your apology to make. Draco will come to his senses soon."

Skiai nodded knowingly as she flew up into the sky, following the other dragons. The magicians watched after them until they were out of sight. Kenueal snorted quietly as he placed strands of Violet hair behind his ear. "I don't think that dragon will ever become completely sane man." The dark magician sage just shook his head sadly. "I just hope he finds his way."

"And I just hope the warriors, winged-beast, fairies, beast and beast warriors, dinosaurs, machine, aqua, pyro, spirit, reptiles, sea serpents, thunder, plant, insect, rock and fiend type duel monsters are in a better mood today than those dragons" replied dark magician darkly.

The rest in the group gave groans of despair as if saying-- 'Why us?'

* * *

**BK**: Sorry I took so long to update, I know you guys just want to flame me for taking so long! I'll try to update at least once a week from now on. On a personal note I'll been so busy from every since May. Final exams from last school term, baby-sitting job through the entire summer, starting back school, hurricane Charley, hurricane Frances and possibly Ivan. I've only had 8 days of school through the entire month of August! And just to think I gotta make all those days up.

(cough) anyhow...........................ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone who wants to be a guardian in the story for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast please review or e-mail your character to me. And please include the following:

THE NAME: Your name or a character's name (Made up last name too please!)

RACE: Humans-to-mermaids-to-Fairies, sphinx -to-unicorn all types are welcome!-- Make it cool or unique!

GENDER: Obviously, no? (It doesn't have to have one)

PERSONALITY: What's his her it's attitude? Faults and strengths?

ABILITIES: What can they do? What talents/ powers/knowledge Do they have?

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Looks -colors- Hair/ eyes/ height, cute or ugly--Details!

BACKGROUND: Where do they come from? How they come to be? (history!)

CLOTHING: What do they wear?-( NOT REQUIRED FOR ANIMALS)-Lots of details are needed for this one!

You can send as many as you want but I only can choose 4. I have already chosen a character from another author, so it leaves 3 spots. If most profiles are really good. I may go up to **6** in total. You guys have a week to two weeks to get them in from **Sept 8th**. Please only enter a character(s) if your **REALLY SERIOUS**. Thank you.

Please read and review! Tell me your opinion!


	5. Facing Pregnancy

**_BrightstarKnight:_** Sorry everyone. I've been so busy since the hurricanes and school was cramped because we missed so many days and etc. Anyway.......sorry for leaving you people hanging for so long-- here's chapter 3!

**_Chapter # 3: Facing Pregnancy_**

Kenueal disappeared from the room leaving the confused parents to be, Moukba (who arrived just the second after Kenueal vanished) shot threw the living cheering that he thought the others would be here and then asked his big brother what did Kenueal say. When Seto told Moukba he got a reaction that he never saw coming.

"This is great!" cheered Moukba. You're going to have a baby Seto! Isn't wonderful? I'm going to be an uncle!" Seto just looked at Moukba wondering if he had completely lost his mind. How on earth was he going to even deliver this child anyhow?

"Come on Moukba, let's go home", Seto sighed finally as he exited the room. "GREAT!" yelled Moukba as he followed his brother. "We got soooo much to do and to talk about! Like what to name the baby, what sex is it-- is it too early to tell? Fixing up a nursery-"

"_Moukba Please_!" Seto groaned as they left the game shop.

"Boy, Moukba seems to be really looking forward to this", Tristan mumbled as head for the door himself. "I guess so", Duke complained darkly as he followed. "He's not the one up the duff."

"We'll be heading home too Yugi", Ryou called as he dragged his half conscious Yami out the door. "Good-bye, see yah at school."

"Bye Ryou", called Yugi sitting down beside Yami on the brown loveseat and placing his face in his hands. Yami meanwhile was watching Joey who seemed to take the news pretty bad. His face looked unnaturally pale and his eyes were cloudy. "Are you alright Joseph?" Yami asked with his voice full of concern.

Joey shooked his blond hair, not really thankful for being brought back to reality.

Fine Yami, just fine. Um... I'm going home to think this through, I'll call tonight"

"Alright, Bye Joey"

Joey returned a weak bye as he left the game shop. Yami and Yugi sat there in silence for almost 20 minutes before Yugi piped up and suggested dinner since it was 4:47 in the afternoon.

As Yugi headed to the kitchen to start dinner, Yami stopped on the way to the bathroom. When he was at the mirror, Yami lifted his shirt looking at his stomach. He sighed in despair ashe saw a little swell of like a tiny ball in the lower part of his stomach; right bellow the belly button. He thought he was just gaining a little bit of weight from all the double cheese burgers he'd been eating.

"Man Joey seemed down", called Yugi from the kitchen. "It was so weird. He's usually the one who keep's our spirits up...Everything's just somewhat depressing."

"Well our situation _is_ depressing", Yami answered back lowering his shirt and walking out the bathroom with his pants unbuttoned. "What are we going to do? We're both 16 and 17 years old, unwed, practically unemployed and-"

Yugi placed a finger on Yami's lips as he walked into the kitchen. "Shhhh. Peace Yami. Let's eat our chicken parmesan, play a round of video games, catch a small nap and then we can think about it later."

Yami nodded and began to help by fixing the noodles. But even though he didn't show it, his mind was on the unborn children him and Yugi were carrying--'_By Ra why did his life have to be this path?'_

* * *

"Hey sport!" called Mr. Wheeler as Joey entered into the apartment. "Hey pops" Joey mumbled back as he sat down in his favoritegreen recliner. "So how did that tea work? Your Stomach's flu gon'?" asked Mr. Wheeler as he continued to get ready to go to work.

He was taking a double shift so he and Joey can spend a week at Universal and Islands of Adventures theme park. "I'm feelin' a little better dad" Joey replied dully.

"Great!"

Mr. Wheeler then came to the living to get his gray jacket when he saw how tired Joey looked. "Sport?" he asked, his voice dripping with worry. "You sure your okay?"

"I fine pops" Joey lied trying to work up false emotion. "I'm just tried from all the walkin' and stuff" To his relief his bluff worked. Putting on his coat Mr. Wheeler smiled again. "All right, just get some bed rest boy. And $20 dollars is on the counter for pizza so don't be calling me on my cell sayin', 'what's for dinner pops?! I'm wasting away here!' again okay?" Laughed the man as he zipped up his jacket half way and slapped his son's back gentler than usual because of his sickly state.

Joey couldn't help but smile at his dad. He was a great guy, a hard, but a sweet old guy. He use to have a drinking problem before his ma left, but now he never touches the stuff. "See yah dad" called Joey as his father was walking out the door. "Later Joe" Mr. Wheeler called back as he shut the door behind him.

5 minutes later,Joeygot up to order the pizza. "All right sir it will be delivered in 30 minutes." Joey thanked the lady and hung up the phone. Returning to his green recliner he began to ponder what to do. 'Spending money at Island of Adventures?' he thought bitterly. 'I should be saving that money for the baby.'

Reclining the chair back he thought about how his pops was going to react to his pregnancy, how would his family react, is he going to finish high school, what would people think when they see his round gut.

_'I hate my life'_

* * *

"There's no way in fucking hell that I'm giving birth to this kid!!!!" Bakura roared. After regaining full consciousness bout the time him and Ryou were home. Ryou remained his ground through the entire vile outburst. He just shook his head, "I know it's difficult but-"

"But, shit Ryou!!!"

"But don't you want a beautiful baby to call your own?"

"_I **hate** children_!!!! Bakura screamed to the top of his lungs. Ryou squeaked but didn't say anything but close the blinds to the windows nearby. People we're already trying to spy in and they been arguing for only five minutes. "Please calm down Bakura. The neighbors are getting suspicious"

"I don't give a shit!! If they try _anything_ I'll send those fools straight to the shadow realm!!!"

"_Anything?_ You have already sent Miss. Acken's cat to the shadow realm for no good reason at all!"

"The stupid fur ball was crawling on my window seal at 3:00 o' clock in the morning and I brought him back when I was fully rested."

Ryou dropped his jaw in disbelief. "The cat was in the shadow realm for a whole 4 stinking months! And I'm surprised he's still in one piece!"

"At least I remembered to summon him back to earth. I hardy do that for _anyone_ you know" Bakura replied simply sitting on the couch in the living room and folding his arms.

"Anyway I kinda like the idea that I'm going to have baby. Women were the only ones who could babies and now we get to experience how it feels. I think it'sprecious to carry a little life inside of you, isn't wonderful? I'm actually starting to look forward to having my baby."

Bakura grunted in disbelief and stared up toward the ceiling. "I KNOW I'M EVIL BUT NOBOBDY AND I REPEAT _NOBODY _DESEVRES SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!!!!"

* * *

No Yugi, you are not dropping out of school. You need an education abiou; It was important in my days and its still--or even more important now", Yami argued back sternly and crossed his arms over his chest. Yugi growled in frustration. "I can't go to school looking like I swallowed a basket ball!"

Yami snorted angrily. "We're practically not even showing yet so we're _both_ still going until we can't fit into our school uniforms anymore, is that clear?!"

Yugi didn't say anything but began to cry. "I'm not crying because of you---I just don't feel right". Yugi sniffed quietly and then without warning brusted into tears wailing. Yami was dumbfounded; he _never_ saw Yugi act like that. "Abiou--"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_Big meanie_!" Yugi cried, running to his bedroom. "Yugi!" Yami yelled as he ran after him while questioning his own insanement. Right before he reached Yugi's bedroom, a sharp pain pressing his pelvis; he had to go--bad._'Damn these pregnancy, damn it',_he curse mentally dashed for the bathroom.

* * *

_**TBC? **_

****

* * *


	6. Old Friends

**_Birds of Prey:_** I apologize to you all my fellow readers for not updating my story often. I have been busy and tired as heck. I wrote this in one hour for fun, so if you like it or hate it review please. Pour your flames of improvement and praise. Thank you and now read and enjoy.

* * *

_This chapter is devoted for to invisible girl, yami'sgal and MysticMaiden18! And any other faithful readers I didn't mention (sorry)!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Old Friends_**

* * *

It has been only 5 days after Kenueal's short visit and life was continuing. Even though Yami, Yugi, Joey and Ryou took their pregnancies very seriously, the rest of the boys decided to ignore theirs and continued on their daily trends without change. Yugi and Yami had reading books on pregnancy and focused how they would break the news to Solomon Muto when returned from an arcgoloical dig in Egypt with his long time friend Arthur Hawkins.

But fortunately Solomon called that evening telling the boys he would be another 6 weeks before he came home. He and Arthur seemed to have found an underground tomb from earlier times. He apologized several times over the phone but by the excitement edging in his voice, the two boys he really didn't mean it. He just wanted to return to the desert to dig. Which Yami and Yugi appreciated very much so they had even longer to decide how to break the news to him.

It was after 2:00 a.m. in the morning when Yugi and Yami were still awake, turning and twisting unable to sleep. Yami had a strange feeling something was amidst, that a visitor would arrive very shortly.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Knocked someone at the front door. Yami and Yugi sat up in their beds with shock.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Yami?" Yugi asked with his voice going edgy. "I don't know abiou. Let's go see how it is" Yami answered going downstairs with Yugi following closely behind.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Yami hesitated before opening the front door "Ishizu!" Yugi exclaimed as Yami opened the door fully. "What are you doing here, and at this time at night!" Ishizu and Malik jumped a little at Yugi's outburst. "Shsss!" Ishizu whispered touching the teen's lips. "May we come in? It's not good to be in the open." Yugi and Yami nodded in agreement and stepped back, giving the siblings access to his home. "Of course" Yugi replied softly.

Once they were all inside, Yugi guided them to the family room were they sat and chatted. Yami was the first to break the silence. "So what brings you two to Domino? I thought you two had started a new life in Egypt" Ishizu sighed with a heavy heart and began tugging on her necklace unknowingly. Malik touched her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of support, looking concerned at his sister.

Yami and Yugi exchanged nervous glances. They were secretly overjoyed with the sibling's surprised visit but worried what could be the cause of them come in the first place. "Is everything well?" Yami asked casually. Malik shook his head. "No pharaoh, it's far from good. We're all in grave danger. The children we're going to have must be protected even at our dispense."

"How did you know about the children?" Yami and Yugi chorused with shocked voices. "Don't tell me you two are pregnant too" Yami groaned. Malik and Ishizu nodded. "I'm not having all this evening sickness for nothing" Malik chuckled with a lighter heart as he gently rubbed his tight muscled midsection.

"Because of the pregnancies, that's the reason why we're here" Ishizu said suddenly getting everyone's attention. "Kenueal appeared to us to right before we were captured by the Dark Thorn."

"The Dark Thorn?" Yugi asked with a dreaded chill going up his spine. "Who are they? What do they want?"

"It's simple" Malik answered. "They are an underground group who want our children for their own wicked needs. You see---. Ahem, I and sis were not supposed to tell you but the children we're having are the reincarnated souls of the King and Queens of Earth over 60,000 years ago."

"Whoa" Yugi breathed. "Kenueal defiantly didn't tell us all that"

Yami scowled in thought. "Why these ancient rulers of Earth need to be reborn? Do they serve some sort of a destiny?"

"We don't know" Malik sighed as he laid back on the sofa. "I hope whatever we are bringing back into this world _is_ good. There is rumor that goes it's possible these ancient rulers were awful and cruel who threaten to destroy the planet itself in order to rule life from other worlds"

"Hold on" Yami said, holding up his hand at hearing Malik's words. "I thought there were only three worlds. Our world—the human world, the duel monster realm; dominion of the beast and the evil shadow realm of lost souls. The three realms that exist along side each other in order to balance all."

"Correct sire" Ishizu agreed, not at all shocked by the Pharaoh's knowledge. "Then how can we expect there's even _more_?" Yami finished.

"Because there is" Malik said leaning forward, looking Atemu straight in his eyes. "I have no proof. But we all must open our eyes to realize. Thousands of worlds are surrounding us. Hundreds of thousands actually, we can't see them and may never cross over them. But we need them to balance to keep balance"

"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed. "I understand what you mean. It's like each world may never hardly connect with each other but we need each other in order to exist. If our world—the world of man, fail, for example they would be torn and unbalanced and eventually will disappear."

Malik smiled sadly. "I couldn't have placed it in any better way Yugi. Unfortunately that's how it works. If one fall, we _all _fall."

"And that's why I believe why our unborn children are so important" Isis whispered as she let her hood fall off her head. "That can bring peace, joy and balance to all worlds threw their power or they can be dictators and eventually destroy us all."

"They can be either way?" Yugi asked astonished. "Is that why so many people that Kenueal claimed are after us?"

"Yes, I believe that's the reason so" Ishizu agreed. "Some want their powers to be unstoppable; others want to slice them from our bellies and raise them as their own in order to fore fill what they want and the last of them are either fighting to keep destine ones safe wit there rightful parents or fighting to kill the destine ones fearing they may become evil"

"Oh my Ra" Yami whispered hoarsely. He now realized how dangerous this was, on all ends. "That's why Kenueal and the ones who are trying to help us are bringing us all together so we can be safe and they can watch over us" Malik explained, finishing after his sister's theory.

Yugi touched his stomach in remembrance of the little life he was carrying inside of him. 'How can an unborn baby be so powerful and dangerous at the same time?' he thought in wonderment. Yugi focused his eyes from his stomach to the people in the room. Everyone seemed concerned and looked locked into their own thoughts. It was late and him and Yami and to go to school so Yugi decided to break the silence.

"Anyhow" Yugi began cutting into the eerie silence. "It's wonderful to have both you Ishizu and Malik—even when it's under circumstances like this."

"And I returned the favor to you and Yami" Malik said with Ishizu nodding in agreement.

Yugi smiled to see everyone look less tense. "I wish I knew you two were coming cause I would have fixed the guest bedrooms a little better."

Malik released a laugh as he stood up gathering his and his sister's bags. "It's alright Yugi, in fact me and sis didn't know were coming until an hour ago. So no hurt feelings"

"Good" Yugi said with relief as he pointed to the downstairs' hallway. There are two rooms side by side so take a pick and I'll see you two in the afternoon after me and Yami come home from school."

"Okay" Malik said as he walked back to the guestrooms. "Good night Yugi, Yami. Coming Ishizu?"

"Coming now" Ishizu called walking after her brother. "Good night my pharaoh, good night Yugi, may your day be well tomorrow"

"Goodnight" Yami and Yugi chorused as the siblings when into each others bedrooms and shut the doors. Yugi stretched his arms high above his head and looked at a nearby clock on the wall. "Its 3:06, I'm defiantly getting back to bed, night Yami" said Yugi as he walked back upstairs to his room.

"Good night abiou" Yami sighed as he wandered around the living room in thought over an hour. This was just too much to absorb for him in minutes. The baby he was carrying could be evil or good. 'It all depends on the parent' Yami thought crossing his arms. 'Well, that's if the baby is alive to be born. Or what happens if someone tires to steal the baby before it's born?'

The very thought of someone or something cutting the baby out of him made him want to throw up. But what happen if he raises the baby, no problems and it whines up evil anyway? But what if the baby is killed before its born or after its birth? What if someone kidnaps the baby after birth and raise it as their own?

What if, what if, what if.

Yami groaned at the amount of stress he was feeling.

'This whole is situation is nothing but Enigma!' he thought bitterly as he went to his room to sleep. He knew if he laid down, he wouldn't sleep but for his health and the unborn child's he had to try. As he was getting back into bed he looked over at Yugi's bed to see him wide awake.

"Can't sleep brother?" He asked quietly.

"No" Yugi whispered and clutched the sleets in his hands tighter. "Um—Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Can we not go to school today? I'm too tired and Malik and Ishizu will need a tour around the house" Yugi said. He knew his excuses were weak but he just couldn't face the outside world.

Yami bit his lower lip understanding why but the word education still meant a lot to him. "Very well abiou. We will take a break and show Malik and Ishizu around tomorrow but we must go to school the day after tomorrow. Our children need a future. Good night abiou. Sleep well and late"

Yugi smiled and turned over, slightly more relaxed. "Thanks, good night bud" he said with one woe off this mind for tomorrow but a thousand and one of others.

* * *

**Old Friends** of BitterSweet Revenge--- TBC? 


	7. Future Hope

**_Birds of Prey:_** I would like to thank my readers and reviewers for their support, please enjoy. In this chapter you will now know who Raaham is.

* * *

_This chapter is devoted to 'An Angel with broken Wings' for being patient to see her character, Sarah to make her entrance!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Future Hope

* * *

ASWAN, SOUTHERN EGYPT—UNDERGROUND EMPIRE 

"Kenueal!" asked a high pitched voice. "Kenueal! It cannot be!" the servant below his wrathful master flinched. "Please Master" he begged in his bowing position. "I'm only repeating what I was told to say"

His master clinched his fist tightly and stood up from his black throne. "Very well Avon" he hissed. "You are right; I shall deal with the spineless scum who sent you in their stead. You are to go and tell them to come forth and lock the doors after."

"Yes master Raaham" Avon answered and dashed away thankfully. Raaham stood there watching his faithful servant flee to fetch his assassins, Mailey and Nagu, those two failures of his entire recourses of his forming army. Raaham felt his stomach heave with disgust that the thought of those two. They were entirely pathetic idiots, he had sent them to do a simply job and they failed. To top it all off they had sent his servant in their stead to tell of their failure.

'Pathetic' Raaham thought as he stepped forward when the two approached with fear casting in their eyes. Raaham nostrils flared with contained rage as he watch the two linger as they came and sloppily bowed on their knees to him.

"Please forgive us master" they chorused, bowing their heads to the ground.

"Forgive you?" he asked calmly. "Why should I?"

"Because we are your loyal servants and we hate failure just as much as you do" replied Mailey with a loud voice. She blinked her green eyes several times to prevent herself from showing tears of fear.

"We love you master!" cried Nagu shifting his leather black wings on his back uncomfortably. "We repent of our failure; please…Trust us once more"

Raaham faced remained expressionless. "Trust you two fools once more?" he asked as he cracked his neck by leaning his head sideways. Mailey and Nagu flinched at the sound of the sickening crack. It was not a good sign for them. "When I released you two on a mission, you were highly trained, fully supported and carried my fate and reputation with you"

Mailey and Nagu were now shaking and crying openly. He was going to kill them, they knew it. Anyone who failed deserved death, they swore an oath to obey and conquer and now they failed. Punishment is death.

"And what happens on your mission?" Raaham asked as he walked over to the left side walls filled with weapons. "We failed" cried Mailey and Nagu together in anguish. "Correct" he answered lifting two blades from the wall and walked back over to them smirking.

"What did you do to fail your mission that was assigned to you?" he asked standing over them. "We let Ishizu and Malik get away" they sobbed together. Raaham lowered himself to the ground with the blades still in his hands. "What else did you do wrong?"

"Kenueal" Nagu began. Mailey looked at him with fearful eyes but agreed with his answer. "Kenueal was left alive when we were trained to slay him" he said together.

"Exactly" Kenueal replied with a cruel smiled and stabbed the one of the two dangers into Mailey's right hand and the other into Nagu's left. Mailey screamed with pain and Nagu whimpered and bite his tongue until blood poured to keep himself from crying out loud.

Raaham smiled contently. "You both had failed your mission to slay Ishizu and her brother Malik who are both pregnant with the former King of Daimonu and the former Queen of Arddion. "But how can the King of Daimonu live my Lord!" cried Mailey threw bitter tears. We have successfully killed Ammon!"

Raaham smiled faded and he cruelly turned the sword in Mailey's hand around three times ignoring her screeching pleas to stop. "You pathetic fool!" Raaham yelled as he slapped Mailey's face. "Idiot!" he snapped. "The child is within the womb of Ishizu! Not her husband Ammon! Ai! I'm surrounded by fools! Told both of you to leave none alive!"

Mailey shivered fiercely with tears running down her checks. "Forgive my sharp foolish tongue—ma- master" Raaham released his hands from the blades he secured into their flesh and removed his gloves brown gloves from his hands.

Mailey and Nagu eyes when wide with fear and they both began to shiver uncontrollablely with dreaded fear. "Now then" Raaham began smirking holding his hands up to show them. "Punishment is crucial"

"Yes master it is" Mailey and Nagu said together in broken voices. "By punishment when we do wrong, corrects us, correct?" Raaham asked looking into both their eyes.

"Correct sir" they both replied. "Good, I'm so terribly glad you agree" Raaham said and in a blink of an eye placed his hand on his both of their necks. Mailey and Nagu screamed wildly at the blinding pain that entered their bodies like hot wire being warped over them entirely.

After 7 straight seconds of torture, Raaham released his hands from their flesh. He watched amusement and laughed at Mailey's and Nagu's gasping and twitching as he placed back on his gloves. "I don't forgive, until now. Congratulations Mailey and Nagu. You two are the first to be forgiven and survive by my mercy."

Raaham continued to laugh cruelly as he harshly pulled his two swords out of their flesh. Mailey and Nagu were so suffocated, drained physically and mentally that barley felt the cold metal come out of their bleeding hands. "Avon, Leo, Twen, Balin, come!" called Raaham as he stood at his full height with the two blood stained daggers in his hands.

The four servants unlocked the door they were behind and came forth. "Yes master?" they chorused. "Avon, unlock all the doors and tell the cook I want median done green dragoon soup tonight. Leo, take these blades and wash the filthy blood from them and placed them back on the wall. Twen and Balin, take these two simpletons to the healers…Yes they're alive for once" Raaham ordered. "Yes sir!" the servants yelled. Avon darted away to unlock the doors and tell the cook of Raaham's order. Leo took the blades from his master's hand to be washed and polished and Twen and Balin carried Mailey and Nagu to the healers.

Once alone in his throne room, Raaham reseated himself on his throne in deep thought. 'Kenueal' he thought bitterly. 'I will take care of you, I swear I shall. You crossed me once and never again'

Mailey and Nagu were foolish but possibly helpful in the future. He placed so much work in them; it would have been just wasteful to kill them. They were valuable; they just got a little sloppy. What happened in his plans was a minor setback, that's all. At the end he will have all…so he can wait patiently for all to play out. Seth and Sekmet were fools for bringing him back from the damned. They were blinded by power so they forgot the risk of their own souls. It will be easy to over throw them and the rest of the Egyptian Gods threw his powers and the ones he hope to gain. And soon everything will belong to him. At that thought Raaham laughed madly. It was all too perfect and simply delicious!

"Victory shall be mine! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Revenge is sweeter than blood"

* * *

FIRST LAYER OF THE UNDERWORLD 

Horus looked into the clear casket. A teenage girl with brown hair laid inside in a sleeping appearance "This is her?" he asked with awe. Anubis drummed his heavy nails on the end of the metal table supporting the casket in annoyance. "Yes" he answered in an irritated hiss. "Why?"

"Nothing" replied Horus shaking off his question. "Just amazed this is it" Anubis rolled his eyes and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid' as he peered to get a closer look at the girl. "Sarah, last heir of the Medja Anbels."

"Gracious!" Horus exclaimed surprised at the information Anubis told him. "I thought the Medja Anbels were long gone"

"They are, expect for her. But I'm not sure it should be counted. She is less than half blood, one fourth to be accrued. Her mother buried her here in order to protect her from 'Scybel, the Anbel slayer' who slayed her afterward." Anubis informed standing back.

"I never under why Scybel slaughtered the family tree"

"Well either did I" Anubis admitted staring up at Horus. "Unlike you I refuse to keep up with information on creature's rows unless it crosses my path"

Horus looked sharply at Anubis. "Well unfortunately it seems we should have kept better relations with her family because now it is crossing all our paths. She must be awaken from her slumber at all cost."

Anubis lowered his head. "I usually agree at this point, but Horus look at her" Anubis said softly, nudging his head toward the casket. "She's young. Only 50 years old. It's not possible she evens knows where the book of Amun-Re is"

Horus shook his head, refusing to let Aunbis's prediction stick in. "There is a possibly she may know. I'll call my top servant to awaken her."

"Beg pardon to my objection but this girl who we _think_ knows were the book of Amun-Re has been frozen for over sixty years!" Anubis argued. Even if she knew where the book was, she can't possibly remember now…there's just no hope—"

"Shush Anubis! Your hope may have withered and died— especially since you work around dead people all the time— but I still carrying hope. Its force still lives within me; you may take your leave. I thank you for guiding me here. But I shall stay until she is awake. If she awakens, then we shall all know if hope lives or it has died."

Anubis chocked his head sideways in amusement. He hardly seen Horus serious, he secretly respected that. "Fine, I hope you will succeed. May hope dawn for all of us" Anubis said quietly and disappeared like a wisp of black vapor leaving Horus and his minions with the possible weight of the world on their shoulders.

* * *

SHADOW REALM OF THE DOMINON OF THE BEAST—(Duel Monster World) 

"Kenueal?" asked a dark magician girl quietly as she came around the curb of the lofty castle she knew as home since she was born. "Is something a matter?" she had been watching Kenueal for the past few weeks since him and the leaders of the duel monsters prepared themselves to protect the destine ones and their parents at all cost.

"Hmmmm" Kenueal hummed closing his eyes and folded his arms under each other. He was sitting on castle's wall in the courtyard. He wasn't surprised that Yudelle the dark magician girl was worried about him, she was always a gentle soul.

"I'm fine Yudelle" he answered with a smile of reassurance. "I just feel hopeless. I and the leaders had I have done everything possible to protect the destine ones and now it's left to fate—"

"And you cannot accept that?" Yudelle asked leaning against her staff. "You are not hopeless. In fact this situation is brimming with hope. It's burning like a torch into the night."

Kenueal heaved a sigh and let his hands fall into his lap. "I feel as if hope had forsaken me. What do I have to look forward to— failure?"

"Perhaps, the future is unpredictable" Yudelle agreed as she floated upward to Kenueal and sat down on the brick wall with him. "But we cannot give up our fight. Hope never forsakes, it is forsaken by the person who forsakes it."

Kenueal looked into her eyes beggingly. "Then how can my hope be reborn?" he asked. The dark magician smiled. "By this" she said as she picked up his hand and placed it over his heart. "It may be a flesh organ that keeps you alive but it holds also a spiritual balance. My heart holds my hope. Until the bitter end is decided, I will hold mine dear and tight"

There was silence; Kenueal squeezed Yudelle's hand in thought. "But doesn't your hope relay on something besides your heart and beliefs?" he asked. Yudelle narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "You mean what keeps my hope pumping?"

"Yes"

Yudelle smiled and held both of Kenueal's hands. "My hope is in the future Kenueal. My hope is inside the wombs of the chosen parents. They were given the most wonderous and curseful tasks to be imagined. It all depends on them or perhaps not. Will the reincarnated Kings and Queens of pre-earth spread peace and joy or bring terrible destruction?"

"That's my question and fear" Kenueal admitted with a sigh. "We believe we are saving the innocent but what if we are only sparing hidden evil?"

"Then let it be so" Yudelle said. "There is a greater power at work Kenueal. Bigger than you, I and the Gods. Fate will lead us all to whatever is meant to happen. I hope you think about it. I trust to hope that the children will bring joy. You talk of Draco, the rebellious leader of the dragons finding his way? You better find _your _way and stay clear of the middle grounds." Yudelle stood up and glided upward. "I must go. Whatever was said stays between us, good night Kenueal"

Yudelle glided higher into the sky and landed on the stone balcony above and walked inside to go to her chambers. Kenueal sighed and laid down on the wall to look at the stars. The sky was littered with shining with stars and the moon gleaming its brilliant light couldn't smooth his mind. Yudelle was right, he was exchanging his loyalty, she knew him that well. If he didn't fight for what he believed in it was all hopeless and devoured in vain.

"Lord Kenueal! Lord Kenueal!" cried a hurried voice coming towards him. Kenueal sat up quickly to see the duel monster Dark Witch flying toward him with a look of great distress upon her face.

"What's a matter?" Kenueal asked preparing himself for the worst. "Report to the throne room immediately sir! The secret book of arts has been stolen and they need your presence now!" Kenueal felt his heart skip a beat. The secret book of magician arts has been stolen! The only copy of Lord Jurkien's teachings was gone!

"Right away!" Kenueal yelled as he jumped down from the wall and run at full speed to the throne room with the dark witch flying beside him at full speed. He prayed that the book can be recovered as soon as possible and there's not damage. Another thing he hoped that the thief would gain no knowledge of the destine one's whereabouts.

Or disaster will surely follow.

* * *

**Future Hope** of BitterSweet Revenge--- will **TBC-- Please Review**

* * *

**Last chapter reviews:**

**invisible girl-  
**thank you for devoting this chapter to me and the others who kept you going. also thank you for updating i realize that things can be getting rough with the school year ending and all. i liked the chapter. it was good and brought a lot into full view. i hope you can update soon

**optimistic girl194-  
**Write more. This is good.

**An Angel with broken wings-** OI! WERE'S SARAH! I THOUGHT SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE HER APPEARENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!


	8. Sacrifices

**_Birds of Prey:_** Okay fellow readers and reviews, this is chapter 8. So read and enjoy. I don't own Yugioh or Digimon though I greatly wished I did!

* * *

P.S—This chapter is really, really long so if you feel you have to go to the bathroom; go now before you start reading

* * *

_This chapter is devoted to the innocent— the ones who are unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time_

* * *

Chapter 8: Sacrifices

* * *

DOMINON OF THE BEAST (DUEL MONSTER REALM), THRONE ROOM 

"Do we have any leads?" Kenueal asked the duel monsters in the throne room. An emergency meeting had been called for the top officials Kenueal, Mau, Gaia and Yudelle to meet. "No I am afraid not" said a dark magician with red armor and sliver hair. "But my magicians are looking everywhere; no corners will be left unsearched.

"Thank you Mau" Kenueal said pressing his hand on his temples. He just hoped the book of secret arts could be recovered as soon as possible. He was put in charge only for a few days since Lord Eruiken, the King dark magician sage, was away and everything fell apart on him! Maybe this showed that he's not ready to rule over anything. Many lives could be at steak now because the castle wasn't secured enough. If the forces who stole that book find out the location of the destine ones, they would be all doomed!

"We have found it my Lord!" cried a dark magician in dark purple armor coming down the southern hall with the old book in his hands.

"Thank goodness" Gaia the master of dragon champions sighed with relief.

"Good work" Mau said as he took the book from his officer. The young magician bowed. "We found it thrown it the corner of the west hall room. We have sealed the perimeter. If whose so ever stole the book is still inside our walls will be captured you have my word"

"And I have your gratitude and trust" Mau said bringing the young magician's face back up. "Go now"

"Yes Lord Mau" the magician said and turned and left. "Here is the book Lord Kenueal" Mau said to Kenueal as he handed the book to him. Kenueal carried the book to an nearby desk and began to check every page. After he was done looking at the last page he turned back to the middle part where a piece of it was missing.

"Oh my gosh" breathed Yudelle with anguish. Someone or something tore off half of the page. "They didn't get the locations did they?" she asked fearing for the worst.

"No" Kenueal whispered reading the olden language of prophecy. "From looking at what I see left, the creature was hurried and attempted to take the entire page, but panicked to flee quickly and only received half of what it wanted"

"I doubt who ever the thief was, it couldn't read the language, but yet knew what page to get" Mau said. "I agree" Kenueal said still scanning the book. "But what I fear is that whoever stole this book may have been working with someone who knows this book. Which means the true thief is someone hiding a plain sight"

"A traitor?" Yudelle asked with a sad feeling coming to her heart at just the thought.

"Yes a traitor that we believe is on our side—OH NO!" Kenueal yelped as he reread the page more carefully.

"What!" chorused Mau, Gaia and Yudelle.

"The page that told of Takara has been taken!" Kenueal screamed with horror.

"No!" cried Yudelle the dark magician girl. "His life is at stake now!"

"And who ever stole that page this knows where the Queen of Anmissa is!" Gaia gasped.

"No" Mau said moving his sliver hair from his face. "The thief don't know but who ever he will give the parchment to will know, so we must get Takara"

"We must ride and bring him to safety _now_! There's no time to spare, we leave at once for him!" Kenueal said. "Too much is at stake, just to linger. Move now!"

* * *

RYOU'S CONDO 2:30 p.m. 

"What are you doing!" shouted Ryou with horror went he walked into the kitchen area of his apartment. He couldn't believe his eyes; Bakura was leaning back in the dining room chair with his feet probed up on the table, drinking beer and had already over six beer cans littering the floor around his chair.

Bakura scowled at Ryou "Man, you are dumb as heck. It's Saturday, my drinking day, remember? I always drink before I go to the clubs tonight" Bakura growled as he sipped again on the beer bottle in his left hand.

Ryou howled with rage and quickly knocked the beer can out of his yami's hand. "You ill responsible parent-to-be!" Ryou cried before Bakura had time to response. "How dare you place your baby's health after your selfish needs! I never again want to see another beer can in this household! Not even after the baby is born and you are not to go to the 'clubs' anymore to start fights!"

"Bullshit!" Bakura yelled back as he stood up.

"Exactly!" Ryou agreed as he pushed Bakura back down in his chair. "That's what you're full of Bakura but it ends here! I can't stand back and watch you destroy a perfect life growing inside of you!"

Bakura remained frozen in his chair. Ryou rarely spoke up against him unless he was really, really, really mad. Negating was not the best thing to do now at this moment.

"Ryou listen here" Bakura began quietly.

"No" Ryou said firmly. "_You_ listen to me for once. I understand it's hard for you to transform into a loving supportive parent. Especially the life you have been living in the past and present. I love you as a brother and I will do my best to help you in anyway. Please reach down into your dark heart and pour mercy onto your unborn child."

Bakura couldn't say a word. This is his abiou, sensitive and gentle. Values he first found disgusting and weak but somehow grown to—accept. Ryou sighed heavily and walked to the key rack hanging on the nearby wall to get his keys. "I'm going to the store now" he explained as he twiddled the car keys in his fingers.

"To buy some prenatal vitamins and a few large T-shirts for both of us. I won't be back until this evening—around the time you usually go partying at the clubs. I hope I see you here when I get back, which means you chosen your child over your pleasure. But if you are not here but out partying, it means you chose you pleasure over the baby" Ryou said seriously as he began to walk out the door.

"Please Bakura" he whispered looking back at the white haired teen. "Make the right choice. Sacrifices may seem grave, but isn't it all wroth it at the end?" Bakura didn't say anything but stare into Ryou eyes. His face showing no expression at all. "Bye" Ryou said sadly and went out the door leaving Bakura to his thoughts.

Two hours passed and Bakura still pondered on Ryou's words until finally he came to his decision "Damn you Ryou" Bakura hissed under his breath as grabbed his jacket off a nearby chair and exited the apartment.

* * *

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK—AIRLINES AIRPORT 

"Bye T.K!" cried a pink haired girl with yellow stars in her hair. She was giving a big hug to a tall teenage blonde in her arms. T.K laughed and gently removed himself from his friend's hug. "Okay Mimi! Okay! I'll also make sure to tell the others that you say _'hi'_"

"Great" Mimi exclaimed and shoved a packet into T.K's hands. "This is for Kari! That girl has been driving me insane through the past week, calling about it"

T.K looked at the box. "I'm a liable to know what's inside?" he asked. Mimi shook her head in amusement. "It's only mint oil facial cream. You know how we girls are" she laughed and then looked serious. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"It was a stomach flu, that's all" T.K said. "It was something I ate from that Sushi restaurant we when to a few days ago." Mimi placed her hands on her hips, knowing the youth was lying. "Then why didn't I get sick?" she suspiciously. "I'm usually the one who gets sick easily"

"I don't know" T.K shrugged. "Maybe you are immune to the food. Since you eat there every week and I just came for a visit."

Mimi arched her eyebrows. "Maybe" she admitted. "But then why were you sick when you first came to visit?"

"I was a nervous wreck!" T.K whined in defense. "I so nervous about meeting with the professors of Yale that I made myself sick" Mimi eyes twitched with irritation at T.K's excuses. "Whatever T.K" she said finally. "I don't know what's going on with you but I hope you didn't pass it on to me. Have a great long flight home"

"Thanks Mimi, I'll call you when I get home" T.K said as he tossed the herbal facial cream in his backpack. "OW!" cried a small voice from inside.

"Oh, sorry Patamon" T.K apologized as he shifted the packet to another side of his backpack. "Its okay" Patamon said cheerfully rubbings his sore head with one of his ears. "Just watch were you throwing stuff" Mimi giggled. "Bye T.K, bye Patamon, I hope T.K doesn't keep you in that smelly old backpack the entire trip.

"Hey!" T.K said with offense. "My items don't smell!" Patamon laughed. "He won't. He pretends I'm his favorite stuff animal and I lay on his lap for the whole trip. Bye Mimi, say good bye to again for me!"

Mimi smiled and winked as she waved her hand. "Will do, Bye boys" she said and walked off to go home. T.K watched her go for a second. She was right. Something unusual was happening inside of him. Patamon had brought up about his changes over the last two months ago but he blew it off. He was hoping the symptoms would go away but they only seemed to have worsened. He was nauseous, vomited very easily, slept more and had gain ten pounds for no reason. He was going to go straight to a doctor as soon as he arrived home.

"Now boarding flight 56 to Tokyo, Japan" said a voice over the enter com. At hearing that T.K picked up his backpack gently (for the consideration of Patamon of course) and walked to the boarding area.

* * *

**NOTICE: I don't know anything about airports/ airplanes and I hope I never go within a mile of them. Since I have no clue how they get on airplanes now or how that operate—I'm skipping to the seen when T.K is one the plane on First class. (I pamper characters I like he, he)**

* * *

T.K sighed leaning his back on the head rest. People were still loading on the plane and the flight attendants working on their toes to make sure everyone is comfortable and ready for take off. "T.K" whispered Patamon from the backpack between T.K's legs. "Can you pull me out now?" 

"Sure" T.K whispered back as he gently pulled Patamon from his backpack and placed him on his lap. He had a window seat so it was more convenient than an aisle seat. The pilot's voice came over the enter com. "Attention passengers we will now began taken off, please fasten you seatbelts."

T.K had already fastened his seatbelt so no sweat but Patamon had to hold onto his lap to keep from sliding at take off. Once the plane was flying in the air everything was great and peaceful. T.K was privately happy with the fact that he didn't throw up once since yesterday. T.K and Patamon watched 3 movies straight, ate dinner, listened to music from T.K's I-POD and whispered when everyone else was asleep on the plane.

Around midnight, Patamon got sleepily and fell asleep under a blanket T.K asked for from one of the flight attendants. T.K sat his sleepily digi partner in the seat next to him since the seat was empty. Either no one bought a ticket to first class or they missed their flight. But he didn't care, in fact he was grateful. The trip to America from Tokyo was a little miserable for both him and Patamon. He sat at a window seat like before when his big fat guy came and sat down, next to him, blocking him and Patamon in.

T.K shuddered at that memory but now things were different. The plane back home was less crowded, less tense, more relaxing, better quality (which was strange since he rode first class both ways) and better looking flight attendants, so yeah life was good…

Until T.K was suddenly thrashed forward as the plane jerked and shook violently. The sleepily plane became buzzing with activity and loaded with fear. The flight attendants went around making sure everyone was alright and reminded each person they talked to, to remind claim. Then the pilot came on the enter com. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay calm, everything will be alright monetarily" and went of the enter com.

The compact filled with cries of people screaming 'they're going to die' and began trying to call on their cell phones to tell their love ones that they love them while other stayed silent in fear or got on their knees and prayed. Patamon crawled back onto T.K's lap in fear, not caring if anyone were watching.

"T.K" Patamon said. "Digivolve me to Angemon so I can a land the plane to safety" T.K looked at Patamon he desperately wanted to throw Patamon out the window that very moment and evolve him to Angemon but he couldn't until he knew the situation was out of hand. "Sorry Patamon" T.K said. "I want to hold on to my life like you and everyone else, but please, let's give it a minute to see if they can straighten out the problem first"

Patamon jaw dropped. "I usually would agree but that's suicidal T.K!" he cried. T.K frowned and kept his voice calm as he could. "No it's common sense. If everything turns out fine but then you have evolved into Angemon. I can't let you be exposed unless it's necessary— Ahhh!"

T.K cried as the plane jerked again and did a sudden nose dive, him, Patamon and every one on the plane falling everywhere. "What the heck is that!" screamed a terrified woman who was looking outside her window. T.K looked at the windows to and saw a black crimson sky filled with thousands of eyes!

"Disgusting!" Patamon gasped as he flew back to T.K to make sure he was all right. "T.K" Patamon cried in a low voice. "I think this may be beyond me….this thing is sooo evil! I've never such evil and darkness"

"You mean it has nothing to deal with the digital world!" T.K cried.

"NO!" Patamon yelled. The people screamed terrified when the plane gave another mighty jerk and cracked in half! Many people fell into the darkness, while others held on to the sides and the seats of the plane for dear life. T.K and Patamon were one of the fortunate ones to hold onto the plane but eventually the gushy wind blew them off.

T.K and Patamon held onto another as they fell screaming into the abyss. T.K then released Patamon from his arms. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Patamon cried. T.K pulled out his digivice. He truly wished he did this earlier and now he was possibly responsible for the death of the passengers because he didn't follow Patamon's advice.

"Patamon, it's time to digivolve---AHH!"

"T.K!" Patamon screamed in alarm as a huge snake like women grabbed T.K's arms, knocking his digivice out of his hands. "Leave him alone Medusa-girl!" Patamon yelled as he fiercely began to attack by biting the creature's arm. The creature shrieked and slapped Patamon with it's free hand.

"Patamon!" T.K screamed helplessly as he watched his beloved friend fall further and further into the abyss suddenly out of the blue there flew a man with purple hair and sharp red eyes riding on a huge black dragon with black eyes fly forth. He out stretched his hand and caught Patamon, in his other hand was T.K's digivice.

"Yudelle, Mau, and Gaia free T.K!" the man yelled over his shoulder to the three people who were riding behind him on dragons too. "Yes Kenueal!" they all replied. The two magicians looking ones suddenly began to attacking the snake creature that held T.K in its coils by shooting off energies from their staffs.

"Release Takara now" commanded the girl magician. The snake women hissed and tired to flee by flying away but the male magician cut her off by literally blowing off her head with energies from his staff.

T.K fell from the creature's coils as it disappeared like a wisp of smoke and landed on the back of one of the dragons with a Knight dressed in blue and scarlet armor.

"You alright?" the man asked as he secured T.K. "Y-Yeah w-who are you?" T.K asked weakly. "I'm Gaia, the chief captain of the dragon champions. Do not fear us. We are duel monsters from the realm of the Dominion of the Beast. We are to help and keep you safe. If I'm correct, you are to be return to our realm to get you outta here."

"Wh- where I'm I?" T.K asked as he saw the two magicians fly up with the man who possessed his Digimon and digivice. "You are in the shadow realm of lost souls because some very bad people pulled you into this realm to ambush you" answered the purple haired man as he handed back T.K's digimon and digivice.

Then four then riders on the dragons then began to fly high as a portal of light opened. "B-But wait!" T.K cried. "What about the people who were on the plane with me, they fell into this shadow realm too!"

All four of the guardian's eyes darken with sadness at T.K's question. "For the greater good, terrible sacrifices are made young one" said Gaia softly. T.K jaw dropped. These powerful beings can't just leave innocent people in this evil place!

"We will come back after you're safe and try to bring the souls back who were on the plane with you back to the human realm" the magician girl said to hopefully ease the teen's mind. "But you must understand there's no guarantee

"Aye" sighed the purpled haired man. "They were unfortunate souls who were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

T.K tried to say something but couldn't. He was speechless and heartbroken. All those people would be lost forever? All those innocent kids? His throat tighten and he hugged Patamon to his chest to comfort him as he and his rescuers flew threw the open portal to safety.

* * *

RYOU'S CONDO 7:49 p.m 

Ryou hesitated as he turned the knob to his condo. 'What if Bakura not here?' he thought as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. 'Did ever thing I said was in vain?' Ryou asked himself as he opened the door. The apartment was dark. "Hullo? Bakura?" he called as he turned on the lights.

"Bakura?" Ryou called louder as he searched the house. He looked in the living room, no Bakura. He looked into the kitchen to find six beer bottles about and one shattered one that he slapped from Bakura's hand, no Bakura. Suddenly he heard something moving upstairs. Ryou's heart leaped and he ran upstairs.

"Bakura!" he yelled excitedly. He looked in all the bedrooms and bathrooms; no Bakura was to be seen. But then he heard the noise again, coming from his bedroom. Ryou dashed to his room hoping to find to Bakura to only discover no person but a cat with luminous green eyes staring at him.

"Ryan" Ryou sighed. "You stupid cat! Do you remember what Bakura did to you last time and yet you're back again? Shoo!" The cat eyes when wide and he fled. Ryou groaned, oh he wished it was Bakura. Bakura was a selfish low down stealing thief. How could anyone transform that? Feeling defeated Ryou returned to the kitchen to gather the items he'd bought from the store earlier.

As he took hold of his bags, he heard ruffling at the door and then someone entered; Bakura with a bag in his hand. "Where have you been?" Ryou yelled before Bakura had a chance to say anything. Bakura was a about to answer but Ryou start yelling again.

"I begged you to make a sacrifice of your old ways and you go out ignoring anyhow me! Oh such a spit in the face! You are nothing but a selfish old out-dated, low down evil thief! And here am I believing you can change, what a laugh! Now what do you have to say for yourself Bakura!"

Bakura stared at Ryou for a second but then burst out laughing.

"Ha, Ha" Ryou said falsely. "What's so funny?"

"Hahahahhaha! You Ryou, you are funny. Now if you let me respond, but clearly I have no good language skills of kindness so here" Bakura said handing Ryou the bag.

Ryou frowned with disgust. "You think a present will make it all better—"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Oh for Ra's sake shut up and look into the bag"

Ryou frown deepened but he felt into the bag and pulled out a chicken box. "Fried chicken from KFC?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the ex-thief.

"No its roasted chicken, you said we need to eat healthier since we are up the duff." Bakura said. "And I thought you might be hungry"

"Gee, that's thoughtful Bakura" Ryou said half-heartedly. "But it doesn't excuse you for going clubbing and drinking!"

Bakura rolled his eyes impatiently. "Look into the bag and find out"

Ryou sat the bag down on the table and looked inside. He gasped in surprise. "Pregnancy books?" he asked pulling them out. He pulled about five pregnancy books, 3 pregnancy health and work outs tapes and four baby names book. "Bakura" he breathed with awe.

"I thought about what you said Ryou and I found you were right. For my child only will I change my ways"

Ryou faced lit up like a lamp. "Where did you get these from?"

"After you left I went to Borders book store and bought some things on pregnancy. I paid for the items with the money I usually pay to get into the club, here" Bakura said handing Ryou 20 dollars and 33 cents into his hands. "It was what was left over. I want you to put it in a safe for our children. A little bit helps"

Ryou looked at the money in his hands with teary eyes. Bakura never gave him money so freely like this before nor did he ever listen to him before. There was good left something good left in Bakura's heart. "Oh Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed as he flung himself onto his yami in a hug.

"Oh get off me!" Bakura growled. But Ryou knew he didn't mean it. Bakura loved hugs but was too prideful to admit it. "Thank you Bakura, thank you. I love you, you are going to be a great parent" Ryou said and released Bakura from his hug.

"Whatever" Bakura said taking off his jacket and placing it on a coat rack. "It was nothing you over emotional baby. I'm starved, can we just eat?"

"Can we watch one of the pregnancy DVDs you bought in the living room while we eat" Ryou asked getting silver ware out of the cabinet. "Sure Bakura shrugged as he picked one of the DVDs and when to the living room to put it on.

Ryou was so happy as he carried two KFC box and the silver ware in his hand. He passed one to Bakura who was sitting in an arm chair and sat down himself on the loveseat. "See Bakura, how its wroth it to make small sacrifices for the greater good?" Ryou asked happily as he began eating his cheesy marror.

Bakura snorted and bit into his drumstick. "Oh shut up and watch the movie abiou, its starting" he said as the movie started.

* * *

**Sacrifices** of Bitter Sweet Revenge—will **TBC**

* * *

_**Last Chapter Reviews:**_

**Optimistic girl94**  
write more. I like where this is goning. So much creativity in this story.

**invisible girl  
**uh-oh theat book must be imprtant. i liked the chapter and it was well writen. please update soon

**An Angel with broken wings  
**YEAH! SARAH'S IN DA HOUSE!


End file.
